World Changing 'Good Luck' Charm
by Logan'slover
Summary: A class goes to Avenger Tower for their senior trip. They meet Batman and Bane at a Ball. Why is Bane becoming protective of one of the students. Will he still try to take over the world or will she show him the light?
1. Chapter 1: Avengers, Batman, or Bane

**I don't own Batman, Bane, League of Shadows, or the Avengers.**

##########################################################################

_For a week, my classmates and I have been at Avenger Tower. This is our Senior Class Trip. We will be at the Tower for three weeks, helping Stark, Banner, and Foster with their experiments. Stark agreed to the trip and sent his jet._

_The three chaperones are science teachers and named Misters Davis, Jones, and Thompson. The other students are Derek, Dallas, Garret, Seth, Jason, Fred, Kit, Thomas, Harry, and Jake. I am the only girl and the youngest at fifteen._

_Eight more females were supposed to come but they didn't get to the jet in time. They called Mister Davis later, yelling in outrage, which everyone heard. They thought the jet would wait because they are popular cheerleaders._

_Because of my age and being the only girl, the others are supposed to watch out for me. They don't pay to close of attention because they don't like me. It doesn't bother me, since I rarely do anything by myself anyway. The teachers usually get angry._

_Tonight is a ball that we all have to go to. Pepper Potts took me, Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Betty Ross, and Peggy Carter to her favorite shop. We each got dresses, though Darcy's took longer due to her big chest._

_My shin-length dress is light blue with ruffles along the bottom and along the collar. The collar is around my biceps, instead of on my shoulders, very low-cut. The cloth around my waist is dark blue, bringing out my eyes._

_Tony took the Avengers and the rest of my group to get their own suits, though he didn't need one. They have the same black coats, pants, but different colored shirts. Thor and Steve were difficult because of their huge, muscular bodies._

All of us are at the Ball. I am on the arm of Steve Rogers, who is taking me around the room. Even though I normally don't like being the center of attention but Steve is big and scary so I feel safe right now. As long as Steve is next to me.

Everyone steps to the side, allowing a huge man to step up to us. I tense, taking one step behind Steve, a little scared. The man looks down at me, before looking at Steve. Tony walks up to us, with Pepper, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

"Bruce Wayne. I wasn't aware that you were in Manhattan." Tony announces, smiling nicely and shaking the new man's hand.

'_Wayne._' My mind shockingly says, remembering the comics. '_I didn't think he would be here since he's a DC comic, not a Marvel._'

Bruce steps closer to me. I'm not scared, knowing that he isn't a bad guy but a superhero. He seems to notice that I'm not scared of him anymore, smiling nicely at me. My lips quickly turn up into a smile as I take a step closer to him.

"May I have this dance, Beautiful Lady?" He asks, stepping closer to me and offering me his left hand, bowing a little bit.

My right hand gently sets on his palm, his fingers clasping over mine. He twirls me out, onto the dance floor. I smile as we begin dancing. His arms lift me up, taking my feet from the floor. I gasp out, arms wrapping around his neck.

We twirl around the room, moving gracefully. He is holding me almost effortlessly, smiling down at me. I laugh, feeling like a princess with her knight in shinning armor. He doesn't stop twirling us around, grinning nicely at me.

"Mister Wayne. Are you sure that you don't want to dance with me?" A snobby, gravel-like female voice says from the left.

My smile fades, seeing a beautiful blond woman standing next to us. Wayne will want to dance with her and not an Ugly Freak of Nature like me. My arms loosen, falling to my sides as he lowers me down until my feet touch the floor.

"Thanks for the dance." I whisper up at Wayne, unable to speak louder due to throat damage when I was a child.

Looking down at the middle of his black tie, I take a step backwards. His left arm wraps around my waist, yanking me to his side. He tucks me under his arm, glaring at the beautiful woman. Without a word, he forces me away, firmly but gently.

"You could dance with her, you know?" I tell him, looking down at the floor, not wanting to trip or see as he goes back to the woman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry about this but this is a robbery." A strange male voice says, like its coming through a speaker.

Bruce quickly forces me behind him as he turns to the voice, which was behind us. Oh my gosh! Its Bane (**from the movie Batman: Dark Knight Rises**), in his mask and coat. His body language screams out, lethal and deadly.

As Bruce tries to hide me, Bane's eyes zero on Bruce. Then his eyes travel down to me, sending fear racing thru my veins. Something changes in Bane's expression but I don't know what. He steps towards us, eyes not leaving me.

Quickly the Avengers come up to us. They stand in front of me and Bruce; not knowing that he's Batman. My classmates and teachers come up behind me. Bane's eyes travel to the others, looking them up and down, searching for weaknesses.

Men in uniforms, most likely Bane's men, come up, gathering around Bane. Bane says a command, in a language that I don't know. It starts his men into action, throwing themselves at the Avengers. I gasp, not wanting them to be hurt.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

Suddenly Bane barges past Bruce, stepping up to me. I step backwards, knowing that he doesn't care if he kills people, only loving one woman, Talia. My classmates step away from me, not going to protect me or care if I die.

"Run!" Bruce yells as he jumps on Bane's back, struggling to defeat him but not strong enough yet. "Run! Get her somewhere safe."

Mister Jones grabs my left wrist, yanking me into a run. I follow him but not wanting to leave the Avengers, knowing that I'll be safer with them. He drags me to the elevators, not stopping even when I stumble, quickly regaining my balance.

Suddenly an arm wraps around my waist, jerking me to a stop. Mister Jones turns to me as I hear Bane's strange breathing right behind me. I yelp out, before struggling to get free as he lifts my feet from the floor. My hands beat his arm as my legs kick.

"Let her go." Thor angrily demands, stepping in front of me, pointing his hammer at Bane. "She is under our protection."

Quickly Bane forces me behind him, pushing me to one of his men. That man grabs me with huge arms. Before I can struggle, he sprays something in my face. My eyes widen in fear, realizing that my body slumps down, not following my commands.

'_No. I don't want to be hurt!_' My mind screams in fear as blackness peacefully cocoons around me, sending me into a blissful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2: Bane Saves

**Still don't own Avengers or Batman, or Bane. I only own Audrey and her past.**

**#########################################################################**

Loud angry voices jerk me awake. I whimper, trying to get away from the anger, not opening my eyes. When people get angry, they get abusive. The last time They were this mad, They decided to bury me alive for the fun of it.

Hearing Bane's strange voice, memories flash through my mind. Wondering where I am and what happened, my eyes slowly inch open. This bed is soft with comfy pillows under my head. The sheets are silk and feel good on my body.

This room is nice and kind of big. It has a full-sized bed, a nightstand, and a vanity desk with stool. Across from the bed are two open doors. One door leads to a bathroom while the other door leads to a closet. To the right of the bed is a closed door.

The angry voices are coming from outside that door. I sit up, looking all around, trying to find a way out. But there is nothing that I can use to escape. I climb off the bed, stumbling when I notice a manacle around my right ankle, chained to the floor at the end of the bed.

Kicking my foot, hoping to dislodge the chain so I can escape, my eyes stare at the foot. Realizing something, my hands pat down my body, checking for sore spots. My heartbeats slow down, noticing that no part of my body hurts.

Hands grab my shoulders, roughly pushing me to the side and tossing me onto the bed. I yelp out, struggling as the man climbs onto the bed, on top of me. Fear clouds my mind as I struggle against the man, terrified of him.

Barely I realize that his hands are ripping off my dress. My feet struggle to kick him, terrified. His legs quickly go over my thighs, pinning my legs in place, spread wide. My hands beat his chest before one of his hands grab them, pressing them against the mattress above my head.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Though I know that I'm not able to speak louder than a whisper, due to throat trauma as a child. That was one side-effect of being buried alive. Another side-effect was having weakened lungs, that won't let me do much physical exertion.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

Hands clasp around my neck, squeezing painfully. My fingers dig at his hands as I struggle. Spots flash before my eyes as my blood rushes in my ears, blocking all sights and sounds. Trying for one more trick, my thumbs aim for his eyes.

Blackness wraps around me. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. I struggle to force it back, not liking it. It gets heavier, forcing me to use almost all my strength. Slowly, it starts moving back, waiting on the edges of my horizon.

It takes me a couple minutes to realize that I'm in a moving vehicle. A thick blanket is wrapped snuggly around me. I tense, feeling safer in the blanket but scared of what happened, who has me, and what's going to happen next.

My eyes slowly open, scared of what I'll see. I'm in the passenger seat of a SUV. Bane is driving, not looking over at me. His expression is angry, hands holding onto the wheel dangerously. He mutters curses that I cannot understand.

Taking a deep breath, he slows down, stopping. My eyes turn to him, scared that he will hurt me now. On reflex, I hunch in on myself. My heartbeats sped up, mouth drying; no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

"I stopped him before he could invade you." Bane whispers. "You need to get out. I can't protect you but they can."

My eyes look out my window, straightening up. Avenger Tower is right there, with the Avengers and Batman ready to do battle. I gasp, turning to Bane, puzzled as to why he's letting me go. His hands stay on the wheel, not going to stop me.

"You're letting me go." I whisper, happy at that. "Not that I'm not glad but why are you?" I hesitantly ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because I can't keep you safe. I told them not too but they tried to…" He pauses, unable to say the word 'rape', though I can't either.

"Thank you." I whisper, right hand reaching for the door handle, before adding. "Thanks for not letting the other man hurt me."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I killed him, feeling his blood rush over my hands." He tells me, enjoying what he's remembering.

"Why couldn't you hurt me? You are known for being ruthless, not caring if you kill. Though you might just kill someone quickly." I hesitantly ask.

"Because you're like her. Sweet, innocent, fragile." He replies, looking at me sadly, like he's remembering his lost love.

"I'm sorry that you lost her." My voice is sad as my left hand reaches for his shoulder. "Life goes on and you meet them in the afterlife."

Quickly he clasps a metal band around my left wrist, letting it go. I gasp, bringing my arm to me as I stare at the band. His eyes gently look at me before he looks back out the front windshield. His right hand rises, making a shooing motion to the door.

My hand opens the door as he just stares at me in shock. Smiling a him, I climb out of the SUV. He just nods his head, before looking out the windshield. My hand shuts the door, realizing that he wants to leave as quickly as he can.

Once the door shuts, the SUV is racing away. I turn around, seeing the Avengers and Batman. Somehow Natasha seems to know what I went through. She barks out a command that I can't hear, before walking towards me.

"Are you hurt? Did he harm you?" Natasha worriedly asks, staying a couple steps away from me, not touching me at all.

"He didn't. He stopped the other man from hurting me." I mumble, glad that she's staying away from me, not feeling safe right now.

"Tell us what happened." Steve demands, stepping forward, assuming his 'Leader' personality, startling me badly.

I yelp out, jerking away from him, only seeing the bad guy attacking me again. He steps closer, sending me scuttling backwards, having to get away from him. I can hear shouts, but none of them are intelligible, reminding me of Them.

Suddenly I feel safe. Arms gently wrap around me, holding me close. My panicking stops as my body goes limp. He sits down on something, holding me on his lap like a child. I bury my face in his chest, scared of what is outside of his arms.

Soothing words wash through my head, calming me farther. This man, and Bane, are my only safety nets in this scary world. All I can think about is bad guys attacking me if this man lets me out of his arms. That thought scares me.


End file.
